With the advent of technology, there's a mountain of information and resources available. Yet, it remains difficult to find relevant, memorable quotes from exceptional people that relate to particular events, themes, or occasions. Further, the sheer volume of content makes it increasingly difficult to find information about these exceptional people and share the stories of their lives. Beyond providing spiritual and cultural inspiration, quotations have been important in education and business, particularly as a part of ideation and innovation. More important than quotes themselves are the entrees they create to learning more about the exceptional people behind the words. Further, it is important that the events or occasions which relate to the quotes are also shared. They provide context and reveal the evolution of thinking for individuals and society. They become a snapshot of the times.
Many platforms and media companies exist which share and spread the social and economic impacts of exceptional people and events in society. However, many of these platforms and companies only provide limited content about the people and events themselves and their social and economic impacts. A need exists for a platform which manages quotations from these exceptional people and/or events which can also display their impact on society and tell their stories. There is value in content that exists in organizations and by sharing valuable content, such as quotations and story assets, individuals and organizations can support a commercial or social purpose. These and other drawbacks exist.